A Glimmering Sun
by Half A Legend Wolf
Summary: Allison Thawne, the younger sister to Eddie, came to Central City to stay with her older brother. Back home she was a vigilante known as Golden Sun, with the power to manipulate fire, at night and a Journalist during the day. The full summary is inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Note: **__I probably shouldn't writing more stories right now, I currently have one posted that I should be working on and I have like two or three more in progress that I haven't finished the first chapter for yet, but I hopefully well soon. This idea had been floating around in my head for a while, so I had to write it._

_**Summary: **__Allison Thawne, the younger sister to Eddie, came to Central City to stay with her older brother. Back home she was a vigilante known as Golden Sun, with the power to manipulate fire, at night and a Journalist during the day. Hearing about all the sudden rise in crime in Central, she thought that she would continue her vigilante career, only to run into the Flash and be forced to join Team Flash._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own The Flash or any of it's characters, however, I do own Allison Thawne aka Golden Sun._

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

A sigh escaped her lips as Allison Thawne crossed the buys street of Central City. She had just moved to this city to stay with her older brother for a little while, because he had asked her to. Lucky for him, she was easily able to get a job transfer from her office building in Gotham to the one that was in Central. At the moment she was heading toward the Central City Police Department.

Pulling her purse further up on her shoulder, she pulled open the door of the station and walked inside. She wasn't sure where exactly to find her brother, but she figured she would ask someone and see if they knew where he was. As she stepped off of the elevator, she ended up walking into someone. That's what she gets for not paying attention to where she was going.

"I am so sorry." A male voice said, causing Allison to look up to see who she had run into.

"No, it's fine." She replied, giving him a small smile. "I should have been watching where I was going."

The man nodded, giving her a smile in return. "I'm Barry, by the way." He introuduced himself. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I'm Allison." She replied. "Yeah, I'm looking for Eddie Thawne. Is he here?"

"Yeah, he's over there at his desk." Barry answered, pointing past the glass doors to where she saw her older brother sitting at his desk, writing reports by the looks of it.

"Thanks, Barry." She smiled, before saying goodbye and walking toward her brother's desk. "I don't think I've ever seen you actually write something." She commented, once she reached Eddie's desk, causing him to jump and her to laugh at him.

Glancing up from his desk, Eddie saw that it was his younger sister and smiled. "Funny." He said, shaking his head before standing up and giving her a hug. "How have you been, Ali?"

Hugging him back, she smiled as well. "I've been good." She replied. "Working a lot. How about you?"

"Same." He answered. "I'm actually really glad that you agreed to come down here. I didn't think you actually would." He remembered when he first called her to see if she wanted to come to the city and stay with him for a little while since he missed her and hadn't seen her in a few years.

"Well, I honestly thought about not coming, but since I missed you, I considered it." She said. "It better have been worth it though."

"It will be." He assured her. "Now that you're here, you'll get to meet Iris like you've been wanting to."

"True." She said, remembering how her brother had told her about his new girlfriend. "How about we do that later? I have a lot of unpacking to do."

"That sounds fine. We can do it tomorrow, sound good?" He said. "I'll have to talk to Iris about it and make sure it's okay with her, I'll call you about it later tonight."

Nodding, Allison gave her brother a smile. "That sounds perfect. Well, I'll talk to you later, Ed." She said.

"Alright. I'll talk to you then."

* * *

It wasn't long before Allison arrived at her new apartment, which was full of boxes that hadn't been opened yet, meaning that she had a lot of unpacking that was going to be needed. She decided to start unpacking her clothing first, so she went into her bedroom.

She spent the next couple of minutes unpacking the first box of clothes when she came across something that she didn't think she had put in that box. It was a golden bodysuit with flames on the sleeves and legs of it with a big 'GS' in the middle of it.

"Looks like I know what I'm going to be doing tonight." She said, pulling the suit completely out of the box and lying it on her bed. She then went back to unpacking the rest of what was in the box.

_**Author Note: **__Alright, so this wasn't the best chapter I've written, but the next ones will be better. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy. REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Note: **__I'm glad that people enjoyed the first chapter of this story. In the first chapter I mentioned that she was from Gotham and since she was a hero there, she did work with Batman once or twice while she was there. I was just making that clearifcation, because I've decided that he's going to make an appearance in a chapter sometime and he has a brief apperance in this chapter._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own the Flash or any of it's characters. I also do not own Batman or any thing to do with him. I do, however, own Golden Sun/Allison Thawne. _

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

After spending the afternoon unpacking boxes and what not, she decided to take a break from all of that and go take a look around this town that she was going to be living in. She thought that she might as well make an appearance now, since she was going to be helping this city as long as she lived her. After all, she heard this city had a lot of crime lately since the accident with S.T.A.R Labs, least that's what she heard from her brother.

At the moment, she was currently standing at the top of one of the building that lined the streets, dressed in her Golden Sun suit. The suit was a gold body suit, the bottom half of the sleeves were black like long gloves. Where the black ended, flames went up to her shoulders. The legs of the suit was basically the same as the top, her boots were black and where they ended, flames went up the rest of her legs. On her chest was a big 'GS', standing for Golden Sun, of course. It was complete with a black domino mask. Her hair was also pulled up in a ponytail, so it wasn't in the way.

She was squatting, keeping her eyes on the city below, waiting for something to happen so that she could make an appearance. The crime in this city was so much slower than it was back home in Gotham. Then again, the criminals there were pretty stupid, so she figured these ones might be a little smarter.

Letting out a sigh, she stood up, her knees popping as she did. She thought that she go and patrol a different part of town, seeing as nothing was really happening around here. Just as she was about to turn and head off, she heard something coming from the streets below her that were once quite.

Turning toward the streets, she saw a man running down the street, a duffle bag thrown over his shoulder and a gun in his hand. _Finally, something happens. _She thought to herself, before smirking and dove off of the roof top. As she was falling, her body began to engulf into flames and she pulled her body up, flying through the air toward the man. She could see the shocked expression of his face and he began to shoot at her.

_Same old, same old. _She thought to herself, as she blasted a fireball from her hand and hitting the gun, sending it flying out of the robber's hand and onto the ground. Before he could react, she turned her body, making it to where her feet were heading straight toward him. As she did, her feet connected with the man's chest sending him flying backwards and hitting the ground, the force knocking him out.

When she saw his body connect with the ground, she landed on the sidewalk, letting the flames on her body disappear as she began walking toward the robber's still body. Once she saw that he was knocked out, she was getting ready to leave when she felt a strong wind fly past her and something knock her to the ground.

As she sat on the ground, wondering what the hell had just hit her, she looked around and spotted a man in a reddish brown bodysuit with a lightning bolt on her suit. This must have been the streak that people were talking about. She was a journalist for crying out loud, of course she was going to check out things about the city before she ever moved here. She just hadn't expected him to attack her.

"You do realize that we're on the same side, don't you speedy?" She asked, brow raising as she pushed herself back to her feet, brushing on her suit as she did.

The man standing before her, looked at her for a moment before he replied. "How do I know we are? You could be like every other metahuman in this city." He questioned.

She looked at him in disbelief. "I just stopped that guy for starters." She answered, shaking her head. "Not to mention that I haven't attacked you yet. If I was a villain, don't you think I would have done that?"

"I guess you right." He replied, but he obviously still didn't trust her, but she couldn't blame him. If she was him, she wouldn't trust herself either. "Who are you?"

"Golden Sun." She answered, pushing a fallen strand of hair out of her face. "Who are you?"

"Flash." He answered.

"Suits you." She commented, referring to the fact that he had appeared in a flash. "Well, as much as I enjoyed chatting with you, Flashie, I really need to get going." Giving him a smile, she took a step back and allowed her body to be engulfed by flames before flying off.

* * *

Yawning, Allison pushed open the door to Jitters, Central City's local coffee shop. She hated coffee, but she was only here because she had gotten a call from her brother to meet him there. He wanted her to meet Iris and, as much as she wants to meet her, she would have liked if he had waited until later to do this. She had gotten back to her apartment at five and slept until eight, which was when he called.

"Allison, over here!" She heard Eddie call her name from where he was sitting at a table with a dark haired girl, who she figured was Iris.

Forcing a smile, Allison walked over to the table. "Hey Eddie." She smiled at him, before taking the seat across from him. "You must be Iris." She said, giving the girl a smile as she spoke to her.

"Yes, I am." Iris West answered, giving Allison a smile in return. "You must be Allison, Eddie's talked a lot about you."

"Has he?" She questioned, raising a brow at her brother. "All good things, I hope."

"Of course I have." Eddie said, assuring his sister that he hadn't said anything bad about her.

Shaking her head, Allison silently laughed at him. "I know, Eddie. I'm just missing with you, stupid." She told him, before feeling her phone buzz in her pocket. Pulling it out of her pocket, she saw that she had a text from a friend of her's in Gotham.

"Who is it?" Eddie asked.

Glancing up, she shook her head. "Just a friend from back home checking in on me." She replied. "I need to get going, actually. I start work today."

"Yeah, I need to get going to." Eddie said. "We got a call last night about some woman on firing stopping a robber from getting away."

"Woman on fire?" Iris asked.

The detective shrugged. "I don't know, that's just what I was told." He answered, before looking at his sister. "Do you need a ride?"

"No thanks." She said. "I'm going to walk. It was nice meeting you Iris."

"You too, Allison." Iris said.

Once all goodbyes had been said, Allison made her way out of the coffee shop and started walking down the sidewalk. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she opened the message she had gotten.

_Call me. Now. - B.W._

Sighing, she dialed the number and waited for him to answer. "Hi, Bruce." She said, smiling even though he couldn't see her.

"_I saw that Golden Sun made an appearance in Central City last night._" Bruce Wayne's voice sounded from the other side of the phone.

"Is that bad?" She asked. "I told you I was going to be doing that when I moved here. It's easier than me going back there to patrol with you and stuff."

"_And it's also dangerous._" He told her. "_If you're going to be doing this, at least be careful. I don't want to be getting a call telling me that you were hurt or worse._"

"I'll be fine, Bruce." She assured him. "I promise."

"_Alright. Make sure that you are, Allison._" He said. "_I'll talk to you later, I have work to get done and I'm sure you do too._"

"I do. Bye Bruce." She smiled, before hanging up her phone as she heard the newspaper office that she was going to be working at from now on.

* * *

_**Author Note: **__Here is the next chapter of the story. It was longer and more detailed than the last one was, since that one was just an introduction chapter._

_There was a brief meeting of Flash and Golden Sun in this chapter and a look at what Golden's powers are. The next chapter will have a bigger interaction with the two Vigilantes. _

_REVIEW_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

The next couple of hours of work were boring for her. She did love being a Journalist and all, but sometimes it got tiring. Trying to come up with a good, news worthy story was hard to do, but she did have the perfect one. It may or may not have to do with the appearance of a hero from Gotham appearing in the city. The again, it might not be a good idea to write an article about herself.

She might be better off looking for a different kind of article. Shaking her head, she looked through different things on the computer, wondering if she could find something there that would allow her to write an article about. As she was searching, she came across a blog that had to with the Streak, or Flash, as he had told her. What she thought was interesting was that the blog was written by her brother's boyfriend.

Honestly, she hadn't been expecting Iris to be a blogger, but she was proven wrong. Bruce had always told her to expect the unexpected. This happened to be one of those cases that it would apply to. Glancing at the time, she realized that it was time for her to clock out. She thought that she would check out more of this blog, later. Maybe it would give her an idea for what to make her article about.

Grabbing her purse, she put her phone and keys back inside, before pushing her chair in at her desk and making her way toward the door. She said goodbye to her co works that she had met earlier that day when she had arrived at work. Then she made her way out of the building and back toward her apartment.

* * *

Barry Allen was walking through the long hall that lead to the lab where he and team Flash worked on keeping the city safe. His mind was wondering back to what had happened the night before. Who was Golden Sun and where did she come from? He swore he knew her from somewhere, but couldn't quiet place where it was from.

"Did you guys figure anything out about that woman from last night?" Barry asked, as he walked into the lab.

Caitlin nodded. "We did, actually. We found some articles online about her from Gotham. They said she was a hero that worked along side of Batman, meaning she must be pretty good to work along side of him." She answered.

"We should call her Flare." Cisco said. "Because of her powers and everything."

"She already has a name, Cisco. I don't think she'd like us changing it." Barry told his friend, before turning toward Caitlin. "I thought Batman was the kind of hero that didn't like working with other people."

"He is, or was. I don't know, but it sure looks like they worked together a lot." She answered. "By the looks of it, she could help us a lot with keeping the city safe and everything. You've had a lot of close calls lately, Barry. It might be easier if we have someone out there helping you."

Sighing, Barry nodded. As much as he was disliking that idea, he knew that she was right. Recently there's been a lot of missions where he's almost been killed or badly injured. Like the whole thing with Captain Cold and Heatwave that happened a weeks ago. "Alright, I'll try talking to her and seeing what she says."

"Good." Caitlin said. "Do your best when you try to convince her to join us. I don't think it'll be very easy."

Before Barry could reply, one of the computer monitors started to beep, telling them that they had something going on in town and the Flash was needed. "What is it?" He asked.

"There's someone robbing the bank on seventh street." Caitlin answered.

Nodding, Barry raced off, changing into his suit and running as fast as he could to the bank to stop the robbery before someone got hurt. If he was lucky, he would run into the person he was looking for as well.

* * *

Golden Sun was flying through the air toward the bank, which she heard was in the process of being robbed from the Police Radio that she had gotten from Bruce. She spotted the bank, which was surrounded by police cruisers. Getting inside was going to be trickery than she was expecting. This wasn't Gotham, so she couldn't really go up to the police and tell them that she had it under control.

She realized that she was going to have to find a back way into the bank. Flying over head for a minute or two, she found a way into the bank and took it. When she was inside, she headed for the main part, where the robbery was taking place. As she reached the area, she made sure that her flames were out and got ready to have to fight.

As she walked inside, she noticed people running through the front door to safety and the Flash fighting the bank robber, which proved to be a metahuman with powers to control electricity by the looks of it. He was, after all, blasting the flash was bolts of it. But luckily, the flash was faster than the robber and managed to dodge the hits.

A woman had fallen on her way to try and get out of the building safely and the robber had seen it. Golden Sun knew exactly what the robber was about to do. "Get her out of here!" She shouted to the Flash. "I'll take care of this freak!"

Nodding, the flash sped over and picked the woman up, running her out of the bank. As he did that, the robber turned toward the female heroine, who had fireballs waiting in her hands, ready to be thrown. "Let's see what you got." She said, dodging the bolts that he was hurling at her.

She threw fireballs at him, only managing to hit him once, before a bolt had hit her and thrown her back. She groaned in pain, from where her head had slammed into the ground rather hard. She was pretty sure there was blood from how hard her head connected with the floor of the bank.

She noticed the robber started making a break for the back door, trying to get away, because he knew the Flash was busy and that she was done. Forcing herself to stand back on her feet, she got ready to blast him, but her vision went slightly blurry and her head was dizzy. When this happened, she nearly fell until she felt two arms grab her from behind, keeping her on her feet.

"You alright?" She heard the Flash ask.

"Yeah." She replied. "Just a headache. I'll be fine."

"We should get that looked at." He was referring to the slight gash on the back of her head. "I have some friends that'll be able to fix that for you."

"Is that your way of asking me to go and meet your team and help you guys protect this city?" She questioned, looking over his shoulder at him to see the surprised look on his face. "I'll do it, because it looks like you could use some help."

Nodding, Flash picked her up and ran them back to S.T.A.R labs, because he didn't want her trying to get back there on her own with the large gash she had on her head.

* * *

_**Author Note: **__The next chapter will have Allison finding out who the Flash is and meeting the S.T.A.R Labs gang and helping them protect the city. Hope this chapter was to your liking. I uploaded two chapters today, because I'm afraid I won't be able to make another chapter tomorrow._

_REVIEW _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author Note: **__I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story, because I really enjoy writing it. Before I start the chapter, I would like to give a big thanks to _**highlander348 **_for giving me some ideas for whats to happen as the story goes on. Now, on with the chapter!_

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

Caitlin was able to fix the gash on the back of Golden Sun's head, as it wasn't very bad. So it would heal very soon. She grateful of that, since she wasn't going to have to explain what had happened to her brother. "There you go." Caitlin said, as she finishedputting some stuff on it to keep it from getting infected.

"Thanks." The heroine smiled.

"So, do you mind if I ask what brought you to Central?" She asked.

She shrugged. "Family." She replied, simply.

Caitlin nodded. "Come on, we should get back to the guys. Their probably working on a way to find that Robber." She said, as she began to leave the room and headed back to the main lab.

Nodding, Golden Sun followed behind her.

When the two women arrived back in the lab, Cisco and the Flash were sitting at the computers typing away as they were trying to find the location of the new metahuman. They wanted to capture him as soon as possible to keep anyone else from getting hurt by him.

"We should call him Double A." Cisco said, causing the Flash to roll his eyes and Caitlin to groan.

"As in the battery?" Golden Sun asked, raising a brow at the young engineer.

"Yeah." Cisco answered.

"Can we get back to finding this guy now?" The flash questioned.

Caitlin and Cisco went on to trying to figure out where and who this robber was, that way it would be easier to find him. As they were doing that, it gave the Flash and Golden Sun sometime to chat.

"Thanks for the help back at the bank." The Flash said.

Golden Sun nodded. "Anytime." She answered.

"I'm also sorry about attacking you the other night." He apologized. "It's kind of a habit when I see a metahuman."

"It's fine." She said. "I probably would have done the same."

He nodded. "So, you worked with Batman before moving here?" He asked.

"Yeah." She answered. "It was a bit tough at first, because he wasn't fond of the idea of working with someone, but he got over after I saved his ass a few times."

"I always heard he was hard to work with." He commented.

"He can be." She replied.

Nodding, the Flash glanced over to where Caitlin and Cisco were sitting.

"Enough about me." She said. "How long have you been doing this whole thing?"

"Half a year." He answered. "You?"

"About three." She answered.

"Really?" She nodded. "Wow."

"Yeah." She said, feeling her phone buzz from the pocket on her belt that she placed it in. When she pulled it out, she saw that she had a text from her brother.

_Hey, we're pretty busy at the station. Would you mind bringing me some lunch? I mean, if you're not busy. - E.T_

_Yeah. I'll grab you something. I'll be there in about twenty minutes. - A.T_

Sending the message to her brother, she put her phone back on her belt and glanced at the Flash. "Well, I need to get going. Have to drop some lunch off for my brother." She told him, in which he nodded. "I'll see you later, Speedy."

Giving him one last smile and saying goodbye to Caitlin and Cisco, she left S.T.A.R labs and went back to apartment, changing quickly, and heading out to get Eddie something to eat.

* * *

It took five minutes for her to get Eddie something to eat and took her ten minutes to walk to the station. She really needed to get herself a car while she lived her. Pushing the thought from her mind, she opened the door of the station and headed for her brother's desk.

"Here's the food you asked for." She said, placing the bag and drink on the side of his desk that wasn't full of paper work.

Looking up, the detective smiled at her. "Thanks, Ali." He said. "I would have gotten my own, but we're pretty busy as you can see."

She glanced around the station and nodded. They did look like they were pretty busy around here. "It's not a problem." She said. "After the bank robbery, it's completely understandable."

"Yeah." He said. "Appearantly that Woman in Fire I was telling you about, is working with the Flash now."

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked. "I mean, they're both working to protect the city."

"I'm just saying that we're better off with one wannabe hero around here." He said.

She shook her head, holding back the urge to roll her eyes at him. "Okay. Well, I have stuff that I need to get done before tonight. I'll see you later." She said, before turning and walking toward the exit.

As she was walking, she ended up walking into someone. Just like what happened the first day she arrived here. Glancing up, she saw that it was Barry once again. "Sorry." She apologized. "Looks like we keep running into one another."

"Yeah." He said, laughing a bit. "Looks like that."

There was something familiar about him, but it was hard for her to place where it was from. She didn't know him very well, but what was so familar about him? By the look on his face, he was thinking the same thing that she was thinking of.

"It's Allison, right?" He asked.

"It is." She nodded. "And your's would be Barry."

"Right." He laughed, causing her to laugh as well. "How are you liking the city so far?"

"It's good." She said. "A lot calmer than where I come from."

"That's good." He said. "Would you like to grab coffee sometime? I could show you around town."

"Yeah." She smiled. "I'd like that."

"Great." He said. "I'll see you around?"

"Of course." She nodded.

After they said their goodbyes, Allison walked out of the station. Although she had a smile on her face still, she was still trying to figure out why he seemed so familiar to her. He sounded like someone she had just talked to not long ago. There was no way that Barry could be the Flash was there?

* * *

_**Author Note: **__So, Allison didn't reveal her identity this time. I'm still working on how she should do that. It looks like Allison figured out who the Flash was, huh? I'm considering having them both figure out who the other is, before they confront one another back it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter._

_REVIEW_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

Letting out a yawn, Allison closed her apartment door, locking it as she did. It was 11:30 P.M and she was exhausted from the events of today. She had attempted to help the Flash stop a robbery, had an enjoyable conversation with the Scarlett clade speedster, and then dropped off lunch for her brother. She pretty much had a right to be tired for once.

When she entered her living room, she fell back onto the couch and turned on her tv. Glancing around the room, she realized that she had a few more empty boxes sitting around that she needed to throw out. She could probably call Eddie and ask him to come by one day after work and help her get rid of these boxes.

Looking back at the TV, she saw that she had it on the news and they were talking about the recent bank robbery. She decided that enough was enough for tonight and that she should just go to bed. She needed some sleep after what happened today. She turned off the TV and headed for her bedroom.

* * *

The next day, Allison decided to spend the day, patrolling and keeping out of sight of anyone. She was currently standing on top of a building as she had been doing a few nights before. She was surprised when she felt a large gust of wind and someone else standing on the roof with her.

"Is this really what you do all day?" The Flash asked, as he walked to stand beside of her.

"I have nothing better to do today." She replied. "I just thought that I would keep an eye on the city for a while."

He nodded, before handing her something. "Caitlin wanted me to give this to you. That way we'll be able to keep in touch easier."

She took the ear piece from Flash and nodded. "Tell Caitlin I said thanks." She said, placing the piece in her ear.

"I'll be sure to do that." He said. "Since, we're gonna be working together, I thought that we should get to know more about each other."

"Is that your way of asking me who I am under the mask?" She questioned, looking over at him.

"I have a feeling I already know who you are and you already know who I am." He said, proving to be smarter than what Golden Sun was expecting.

"That so?" She asked.

Before he could reply, they heard the sound of Caitlin's voice coming from over the ear pieces that they had. "_Guys, we tracked down the robber from yesterday. He's at the Plaza downtown."_ She informed the two heroes.

"We're on our way." Flash said, glancing over at Golden Sun, who nodded.

* * *

The police had arrived at the Plaza when they got word that the man who recently robbed the bank was there, attacking people with what appeared be electricity that he could shoot from his hands. It wasn't the weirdest thing that they had seen, but it was still on the list of weird things that have happened in the last few months. Detective West and Detective Thawne both exited their police car, guns raised, as they walked toward the scene, other police officers following them.

Why the metahuman was attacking the plaza was beyond the police, but it was possible that he was wanting to get revenge on the Flash and Golden Sun for missing up his last gig. As he was about to blast the police, Flash zoomed in and grabbed Eddie and Joe, getting them out of the way of incoming bolts of electricity while Golden Sun blasted fireballs at him to distract him.

As the metahuman was about to blast her, Flash grabbed her and got her out of the way. "You didn't have to do that." She told him, when he put her down on the opposite side from the metahuman.

"It was either that or let you get hit by lightning." He said. "Trust me, it isn't fun."

"Well thanks, I guess." She said, in which he just nodded.

"Let's take this guy down." He said.

Nodding, Golden Sun allowed her body to be engulfed into flames and she flew into the air, fireballs forming into her hands. She was waiting for the Flash to give her some kind of signal before she did something stupid.

The flash ran around the metahuman, distracting him so that Golden Sun would have a good chance at taking him out without anyone getting hurt. As he ran around, Golden Sun threw a couple of fireballs at the robber, which knocked him back and caused him to hit his head and be knocked out.

Once that was done, they both glanced at one another, before leaving the scene as quickly as they could. Neither wanted to have a conversation with police at the moment, so they left the scene and went back to the rooftop they were once on.

"Well, that went better than expected." Golden Sun commented.

The Flash nodded. "Thanks for the help." He said. "It normally takes longer than that."

"Want to finish that conversation we were having before hand?" She questioned.

"Yeah." He nodded once again. "Ladies first."

She thought for a moment, before replying. "Your Barry."

He looked surprised that she got that so fast. "And your Allison." He said.

"Bingo."

"I wasn't expecting Detective Thawne's sister to be a Vigilante." He commented.

"Expect the unexpected." She told him. "That's what I've always been taught."

"I'll keep that in mind." He laughed. "Well, now that we're free from that. How about that coffee and tour I promised?"

"Sure. I'll meet at Jitters in an hour?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

_**Author Note: **__This chapter wasn't all that good, but I kept getting distracted while I was writing it and I took a break in the middle of the Plaza scene. I got a lot of suggestions about Allison keeping her identity a secret for a little longer, but I'm not going to do that. Anyway, the next chapter will have Barry showing Allison around Central. _

_REVIEW_


End file.
